Bionic Soldiers
The Bionic Soldiers were seen at the end of You Posted What?!?, when Krane was seen summoning them while locked up with Taylor. It was shown that Victor Krane has been making them his army with never before seen abilities, and he is going to use them to defeat the heroes. They were influenced by Krane (by means of Douglas's Triton App) on a plot to take control of the world (The Bionic War) and rid it of non-bionics. Biography Krane created the bionic soldiers as henchmen/women to his plot of taking the world and to get rid of non-bionics, which he deemed inferior. According to Douglas, Krane used his technology behind his back to create/augment bionic babies (having at one point taken photos of them). Given their current physical appearance (some looking as old or older than Chase), it is likely that Krane induced some form of quick aging process rather than raising all of them as Donald did. Most of them are confirmed to have geo-leaping (a bionic ability previously displayed by Parallel Leo). A sizable number of them displayed the basic abilities of Adam (Strength), Bree (Speed) ,and Chase (Intelligence), along with one of the upgrades of Chase (Molecularkinesis) and Leo (Energy Transference). Some of them are able to use all of these abilities, and more than one at the same time, along with other yet unseen abilities. It was believed Krane uploaded them with all bionic functions, something both Donald and Douglas claim would cause them to malfunction even more than the usual. They have powers and abilities that are diverse and varied. Despite that, so far there have been no reported glitches. Some of them take a liking to using specific techniques, such as Sebastian's Pitchfork andSpin's unique spinning ability. After Krane was defeated, they all dropped and ceased to function. Taylor, however, was blasted across the field by Leo. Of the surviving members, thirty of them followed Adam into the Davenport's household, thinking of him as a suitable replacement leader. However, they were nothing more than mindless drones who couldn't understand Adam's instructions. The Lab Rats later discovered that there were even more soldiers that haven't been seen before. The President wanted them confined on charges of terrorism and stealing, but after some of them used energy transfer to save a dying Leo, Donald Davenport convinced the President to have them trained at a Bionic Academy. Davenport had most of the survivors given names as of the episode, First Day of Bionic Academy. Some, however choose their own. However, Chase told Sebastian about Victor Krane and his agenda, which deeply wounded him. As an act of revenge, Sebastian led a mutiny against Davenport. Those loyal to Sebastian were Lexi and Tank and a group of soldiers. Those loyal to Davenport were Spin and Bob, who initially joined the rebellion, but were otherwise convinced to help Leo. In Left Behind, Adam, Bree and Chase take twenty of the soldiers on a field trip to give, but end up leaving Spin and Bob behind, and had to retrieve them before Davenport found out. In Under Siege, Douglas instructed the soldiers to take Perry to the infirmary after she was ambushed by a mysterious assailant. Chase puts them all on lockdown because Perry's account of the previous night suggested that one of Sebastian's rebels could still be living among them. In Simulation Manipulation, Adam's and Chase's groups had their performance evaluated in a series of three challenges. Chase's student group failed the first two tests. Tired of Adam beating him, Chase used his override app on five soldiers to cheat against Adam. However, it didn't work as planned, which caused their bionics to synchronize with Chase's movements. Chase's group got disqualified after Davenport found out they cheated. In One of Us, it's revealed Victor Krane put a deadly virus in all his soldiers, and Douglas had to find a way to remove it. In Lab Rats: On The Edge, the bionic soldiers, led by Taylor, go on their first mission to save everyone from the bridge. In Space Colony, Victor Krane returned, and sought to create a new breed of Bionic Soldiers using a serum Dr. Gao developed and his upgraded Triton App. Powers and Abilities Possibly Every Bionic Ability: They all seem to share abilities of Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo, though their abilities are diverse. On top of that, they might have many abilities unknown at the time, as Krane held no regard for the safety cap on the abilities which could be given to bionics (an argument Donald and Douglas used to not give the Lab Rats full powers at once). Douglas later discovered Krane installed hidden abilities in their bionic chips, powers that even he never knew were possible. Bionic Powers: Edit * Geo-leaping: all members can geo-leap, making them effective at hiding and ambushing. that Trevor molecularly transports himself and Bionic Soldiers(and whoever he or they touches) from one place to another by thinking about his/her destination and can also think of the precise destination for a good example in Bionic Showdown he Geo Leaped precisely behind Chase to kick him in the neck. * Heat Vision: '''In Unauthorized Mission, all are shown to have heat vision, where they can heat up objects with their gaze. * '''Laser Spheres: '''In Unauthorized Mission, all members are shown to have Laser Sphere projection from their hands, which they did as part of an exercise. The color of their laser spheres seem to vary between yellow and blue. * '''Super Strength: '''It is shown all Bionic Soldiers have Super Strength which allows them to lift very heavy objects with ease.they could destroy a row of 200 giant robots with a single punch * '''Super Speed: all bionic Soldiers can run at incredible speeds.' ' Trevor and all bionic soldiers is faster than Bree, being able to dodge her high speed attacks with ease he and the bionic soldiers can't be seen by others not even a fly he and the bionic soldiers can run over 127,000,000km in 10 seconds * Energy Transference: In Bionic Houseparty, it is shown that all bionic Soldiers can absorb energy then transfer it for medical purposes. * Pyrokinesis: 'all bionic Soldiers can generate Fire Waves or Fireballs. * '''Electrokinesis: '''Some Soldiers can create Electricity to fire at enemies. * '''Molecularkinesis: '''In First Day of Bionic Academy it is shown that all bionic Soldiers can use Molecularkinesis. * '''Super Intelligence: '''all bionic soldiers have super intelligence, which makes them smarter than all geniuses. * '''Mental Link: '''All soldiers have a link that allow them to receive information or software from Chase mentally in a manner similar to wireless communication. For example, Chase was able to create a virus and mentally downloaded it into their bionic chips. * '''Voice Manipulation: '''it is revealed that Danny and all soldiers has the same ability as Bree. * '''Ligthtning Fingers: ' Danny and all other bionic can harness lightning in his palm and use it as a weapon. It is presumably powerful enough to kill a person. * '''Superhuman Jumping:''' It was revealed in Leo vs Evil Trevor and all bionic solider can jump incredible distances and land safely, covering frighteningly tall heights and long distances. * 'Supersonic Flight: '''In the episode Bionic Showdown Trevor and the bionic soldiers can fly at speeds that surpasses the speed of sound. * '''Super Durability: '''Lasers that would kill normal people only the bionic soldiers . He/her also able to take one of Adam's super strong punches and only be winded. Another good example is in Bionic Showdown when danny fell from a tall building onto his back and was able to walk it off in a matter of seconds. * '''Override App: '''He and other bionic soldiers can take over Adam, Bree, Chase, Marcus, Jacob, Danny and everybody else bionic chip in the world remotely. * '''Mimicry: '''It was revealed in Speed Trapped Trevor and other bionic soldiers can mimicry a person by sound, abillities, appearance and memory. * '''Saw Fingers: '''It was revealed in Bionic Showdown like Marcus and other bionic soldiers they can make spinning saws come out of their hands after trying to kill Leo. * '''Heat Shaping Fingers: '''It was also revealed in Bionic Showdown that they can shape any object with there Heat Shaping Fingers,for example danny tries to kill Chase with lasers that he shapes into a sword claws come out of his finger tip. * '''Molecular Kinesis: '''In Concert in a Can It was revealed that Trevor and other bionic soldiers can manipulate the molecules around an object, giving them a form of telekinesis. * '''Telescopic Vision: '''It was revealed in Mission: Space that Trevor and other bionic soldiers can zoom their vision into seeing distant objects in a magnified scaletheir also able to see vast distances, outside the atmosphere, solar-system or even galactic distances. * '''X-Ray Vision: '''It was reaveled in The Haunting of Mission Creek High he could see through solid objects, organic matter and that allows him to pinpoint physical weaknesses to any human. * '''Force Field: '''It was revealed in Missin' the Mission capable of creating a shield, to protect himself and others. * '''Levitation: '''It was revealed in Avalanche he can levitate in mid air and uses it to kick the falling rocks from the mountain. * '''Bionic Fist: '''When formed, the handle of Trevor's gains a kind of bio-energy field, this serves as a shield, After stabilizing the energy of Trevor is shining so sparkling around the handle. The more energy is concentrated, denser becomes the energy around his wrist. After the blow struck, Trevor wins, the form similar to a comet blue this was used on Adam and Chase on s2e14 * '''Earth Bomb Generation: '''Trevor can create bombs/explosions of earth by manipulating internal pressures and forces to form shapes such as spheres and cubes, and be able to throw them or project them. When the bomb comes into contact with a target, exploding rock and earth base shrapnel come out, emitting a massive force that can cause a lot of damage to different structures. * '''Flame Vision: '''It was revealed in Bionic Showdown He has fire rays that shoot from his eyes. He can apparantly control the intensity, and he can Destroy, Melt and Burn objects & humans. * '''Yellow Stunning Vision: '''It is revealed in Perry 2.0 that Trevor has yellow laser vision that can only stun Adam, Bree, Chase but can kill or (and) knock out human this power much like Adam's except his stun people while Adam can melt things. * '''Hacking: '''It was revealed in Speed Trapped that he can hack into anything such as Cars, Supercomputers and etc. * '''Bionic Gun: '''He concentrates his Bionic Energy into his right index finger and releases it as a projectile. After channeling his energy, he pulls the trigger in his mind when he wants to fire the "bullet." The Bionic-Gun blast can range in size from a small shot to a full-sized cannon blast, to a near atomic-explosion demonstrated in Bionic Showdown. * '''Super Bionic Gun: '''Trevor uses up all his remaining energy to summon a gigantic energy bullet. * '''Bionic Gun Mega: '''A Mega version of his Bionic Gun, where an intense concentration of energy is released to create a devastating energy attack capable of annihilating anything. * '''Bionic Shotgun: '''Trevor gathers bionic energy into his fist to form a large blast of spirit energy from it to shoot out in less powerful but many blasts. While the technique is not as powerful as the Spirit Gun, a few advantages it has is that the shots are widespread, which makes it highly effective against quick or invisible opponents or large numbers of weak enemies. * '''Laser Vision: '''It is revealed in Missin' the Mission when infuriated, he gains the energy for the orange laser vision when hits the enemy it turns into an orange gaseous energy causing a shockwave explosion * '''Freezing Kryptonite Vision: '''It was revealed in Bionic Showdown it is reaveled that Trevor has blue freeze vision much like Adam's except his freezes things and bionics don't work inside of it while Adam's laser vision melts things. Trevor's freeze vision proves to be incredibly powerful, one single pulse was enough to freeze his giant hulk robot. * '''Wall Sticking: '''One of his of his first bionics revealed in Mission Invisible he can stick to walls much like Bree but he is not affected by Gravity. * '''Werewolf Transformation: '''It was revealed in Bionic Showdown Trevor was given with the ability to transform into a wolf including senses, stamina , etc. In addition werewolves are often attributed strength, and speed and he is invulnerable to silver and causing to have this powers these are the enhancements he is also gifted with these powers such as, Claw Retraction, Contaminant Immunity, Poison Immunity, Enhanced Agility, Enhanced Reflexes, Lunar Empowerment, Lycanthropic Infection, Regenerative Healing Factor ,Weather Adaptation, Wolf Physiology, Enhanced Bite, Enhanced Durability, Enhanced Endurance, Enhanced Senses, Enhanced Hearing, Enhanced Smell, Night Vision, Enhanced Stamina, Environmental Adaptation, Feral Mind,Predator Instinct, Temperature Regulation. * '''Sonic Grenades: '''In the episode No Going Back , when Marcus is about to kill Jacob, Trevor becomes infuriated and gains the energy to scream which blows a giant blast that nearly kills Marcus. When accessing this power, his voice significantly deepens like Spike's voice. * '''Time Manipulation: '''It was revealed in Bionic Showdown Trevor can manipulate the flow of time of a general area or a specific target in various manners, the basics revolving around accelerating, slowing, stopping and even rewinding or looping. The range of area affected is proportional to the mastery of the user, with top levels can affect the entire space and time continuum. * '''Commando App Level 1: '''In the episode Bionic Showdown Whenever Trevor gets angry or feels confused, he turns into "Ray" an angry fighter who is not afraid of anything and can destroy 3 planets with a punch of fury. * '''Commando App Level 2: '''In the episode Bionic Showdown When Trevor gets angrier or threatened he taps into Level 2 of the Commando App also known as Ray and turns into a primal, unstoppable rage that allows them to perform in vastly increased capacity, taking and inflicting damage that they wouldn't in their normal state. In some cases, the user's mind descends so far into the feral rage that, mentally, they are little more than animals, and is almost invincible in many different ways and activities physically and mentally making its user supreme in one or several activities. and can also destroy 300 galaxies and cannot be defeated and have no known weakness and can never lose a battle and never will. * '''Commando App Level 3: '''In the episode Bionic Showdown When Trevor is extremely mad he is able to tap into a superior god who can destroy the universe itself, obtaining a new physiology and becoming immensely powerful and mentally capable. The user can wield the primordial force and bend it to create other types of energies. The user can even achieve Perfection through continued evolution and also is able to enter a state which causes him to be unstoppable in physical combats and nearly unstoppable in a battle with capabilities that surpass the limits of fighting. but sometimes lose their sense of humanity and goes berserk, making them ominous and evil. Their physical capabilities (strength, speed, and healing) increase drastically, allowing them to deal out devastating attacks while shrugging off horrific injuries with only one goal to defeat their enemy. And sometimes Trevor possess control over this mode will be able retain their thought in the process, and not go berserk, while possessing the same or more level of godly strength and power to defeat their target. * '''Dark Hole Vision: '''It was revealed in No Going Back Trevor can create, control, manipulate, materialize , summon and shoot a laser of a dark hole and could potentially use it to manipulate gravity, magnetism and many other cosmic forces this is one of his strongest bionics . * '''Power Mixture: '''It was revealed in No Going Back can merge two or more powers to create new powers as well as different combinations. * '''Intangibility: '''It was revealed in Avalanche move through objects and ignore most physical effects in their way * '''Dragon Transformation: '''In the episode No Going Back Trevor has the ability to take on the form of Dragon he was also gifted with these enhancements Atmospheric Adaptation, Decelerated Aging and Semi-Immortality,Dermal Armor/Scale Manifestation,Elemental Breath, Fire Breath,Enhanced Condition or Supernatural Condition, Enhanced Durability/Invulnerability, Enhanced Endurance, Enhanced Intelligence, Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Senses, Enhanced Vision, Fear Masking, Flight, possibly by Wing Manifestation, Hypnosis, Magic Immunity, Natural Weaponry, Claw Retraction, Enhanced Bite, Prehensile Tail, Omnilingualism, Regenerative Healing Factor, Shapeshifting, Camouflage, Elasticity, Malleable Anatomy, Size Manipulation,Thermal Resistance * '''Angel Warrior Transformation: ' In the episode No Going Back Trevor can either is or can transform into an angel warrior, a being connected and serving Higher Powers. Most commonly user simply manifests wings, inner glow and/or a halo. Trevor is beyond causality, logic and reason, and can achieve absolutely anything without any limit or condition, including the conceptually impossible, like "bigger than infinity * '''Solar Manipulation: '''In the episode Leo vs Evil Trevor can control, create and manipulate all aspects of a sun's power, starting from its immense heat, luminosity, mass/gravitational field, magnetic field, raw nuclear energy and reaction, etc. * '''Bone Manipulation: '''In the episode Leo vs Evil Trevor has complete control over the bones of oneself and others, including crowing, shaping, manipulating density/weight, using as projectiles/weapons, etc. * '''Vampire Transformation: '''In the episode Leo vs Evil Trevor can either is or can transform into an vampire, a being who subsists by feeding on the life essence of living creatures (often in the form of blood) with abilities such as either is or can transform into an vampire, a being who subsists by feeding on the life essence of living creatures (often in the form of blood) with abilities such as Decelerated Aging or Semi-Immortality, Enhanced Condition, Enhanced Agility, Enhanced Combat, Enhanced Durability, Enhanced Endurance,Enhanced Senses, Night Vision, Enhanced Speed, Enhanced Strength,Regenerative Healing Factor. * '''Cosmic Storm: '''In the episode No Going Back Trevor is able to generate and control cosmic storms made from cosmic matter or energy capable of destroying and unleashing chaos in a cosmic level. * '''Cosmic Fire Manipulation: '''In the episode Leo vs Evil Trevor can manipulate cosmic flames that are given off from comets, meteors, asteroids, stars, planets, nebula, quasars, suns, and solar winds from the farthest destination anywhere on earth. These mighty flames can burn in space without the need of the consumption of oxygen, and the intensity is so high, they can completely vaporize any matter without leaving byproducts such as ash. Trevor can select what they want to burn and what not to. * '''Unknown Inducement: '''In the episode Parallel Universe Trevor possess the power to cause the existence of an person to be obscure. All things or person that comes in contact with the target is unable to recognize them a second or any time at all. The power to be forgotten doesn't stop with humans only but also be used on an item, object or a weapon. He can also undo this by his command for example making Alternate Adam, Bree and Chase not remembering Leo as they were originally supposed to know him * '''Storm Manipulation: '''In the episode Avalanche Trevor can create and control storms, including winds, thunder and lightning. Using winds, rain, and lightning, he can also create storms of incredible magnitude, from rain to thunderstorms, lightning, hailstorms, blizzards and hurricanes and calming or heightening of such conditions. * '''Fire Absorption: '''In this episode Bionic Showdown Trevor can absorb fire to enhance pyrokinetic abilities temporarily giving look of his skin scorching red. * '''Animal Morphing: '''In the episode Bionic Showdown Trevor can transform into animals, as well as use the abilities, traits and appearance/physiology of animals by rearranging their own DNA structure. he can also alien animals and/or animals they have never encountered, such as Dinosaurs * '''Disintegration Beam: '''In the episode Bionic Showdown Trevor can emit beams of energy that disintegrates anything it touches. * '''Nothingness Manipulation: '''In the episode Bionic Showdown Trevor can remove items from existence. Trevor can simply make things disappear others may be able to prevent energy from ever being conceived. And Trevor can delete an eternity, removing targets from all lineages of time in every dimension. * '''Duplications: '''In the episode Bionic Showdown Trevor can instantly make a perfect replicate themselves and/or targets which can be objects or living beings, numerous times. * '''Memory Manipulation: '''In the episode Adam Up Trevor can control memories of oneself and others, allowing them to modify, fabricate, suppress, influence, repair, restore, erase, detect, and view them. * '''Microscopic Vision: '''Trevor is able to see items that are normally too small to be seen with the naked eye at normal clarity. * '''Energy Amplification: '''In the episode Inside Job Trevor is able to amplify and possess massive amounts of energy in the user or others, some users are able to amplify energy to unlimited levels. * '''Sharpness Manipulation: '''In the episode Trucked Out Trevor can control sharpness in any object they touch, either imbuing or taking the quality of sharpness away. Sharp edges cut better, while non-edged surfaces, objects, like hands, can be imbued to cut through nearly anything. They can imbue an item as a trap, such as making a doorknob cut anyone who tries to open it. * '''Camouflage: '''He can visually blend into immediate environment. * '''Damage Empowerment: '''In the episode Trevor becomes more powerful as they receives damage from their opponents. * '''Holographic Illusion Projection: '''In the episode Adam Up Trevor can project a holographic copy of an object and human The projected holograms will often only move as directed by Trevor's mind * '''Age Manipulation: '''In the episode Adam Up Trevor can accelerate or reverse age of organisms of humans and non-living objects. * '''Sound Manipulation: '''In the episode The Haunting of Mission Creek High Trevor can create and modify sound waves to mimic, intensify, hush, and distort, as well warp, strengthen, echo, speed up, and slow down sound, using it as a powerful physical force and high-speed movement, he can affect music as well as produce it. * '''Weather Manipulation: '''In the episode Memory Wipe Trevor can sense, create and control meteorological patterns, creating rain, wind, hail, lightning, snow, sleet, fog and temperature changes. This includes the ability to generate various natural phenomena or control the intensity of the weather in highly concentrated (inside room) or vastly extended (continental) areas. * '''Omnikinesis: '''In the episode No Going Back Trevor can manipulate anything, be it matter, energy or even aether. With stipulation of kinetic powers being wide ranged, the user would be extremely powerful with mastery over this power the applicatons are: '''Aerokinesis...manipulate air, Aestatekinesis...manipulate summer, Agrokinesis...manipulate and generate plants, Anemokinesis...manipulate air, Anthokinesis...generate flowers by touch, Aquakinesis...manipulate and generate water, Arctikinesis...manipulate the arctic, Asterokinesis...manipulate astral energy, Atmokinesis...manipulate the weather, Audiokinesis...manipulate and generate sound, Autochromokinesis...manipulate colors, Autometabokinesis...manipulate metabolism, Autumnuskinesis...manipulate autumn, Bibliokinesis...manipulate books, Biokinesis...manipulate bodies, Botanokinesis... manipulate and generate plants, Brontokinesis... manipulate and generate lightning bolts, Caelumkinesis...manipulate sky, Captukinesis...manipulate size, Cardiokinesis...manipulate hearts, Chaetokinesis...manipulate hair, Chelekinesis...manipulate your nails, Chionokinesis...manipulate and generate ice, Chlorokinesis...manipulate and generate plants, Chronokinesis...move time in any direction, Cthonikinesis...manipulate nether, Chrono-Telekinesis...move others through time, Cosmokinesis...manipulate cosmic energy, Cryokinesis...freeze stuff and manipulate ice and snow, Crystallokinesis...manipulate minerals and crystals, Cytokinesis...manipulate cells, Dendrokinesis... manipulate wood, Dermakinesis.... manipulate and generate extra skin, Electrokinesis...manipulate and generate electricity, Elementumkinesis...manipulate the elemental forces of the universe, Electromagnetokinesis...manipulate electromagnetism ,Erebokinesis...manipulate darkness, Ergokinesis...manipulate and generate energy, Essekinesis...manipulate reality, Ferrokinesis...manipulate metal, Filukinesis...manipulate thread, Florakinesis...manipulate flowers, Flora Ergokinesis...manipulate flora energy, Flyrokinesis...generate and manipulate force fields, Frigokinesis...manipulate and create snow, Fulminokinesis...manipulate and generate Lightning Bolts, Fungokinesis...control and generate fungi, Geokinesis...manipulate the earth, Geo-Thermokinesis...manipulate lava, magma, and volcanoes, Gerontokinesis...manipulate the age of living organisms, Glucokinesis...manipulate sugar, Gyrokinesis...manipulate gravity, Haemokinesis...manipulate blood, Halokinesis...manipulate salt, Heliokinesis...manipulate sunlight, Hyalokinesis...manipulate glass, Hydrokinesis...manipulate and generate water, Hygrokinesis...manipulate vapor, Hylokinesis...manipulate wood, Hypnokinesis...induce sleep, Ionikinesis...manipulate plasma, IoniErgokinesis ...manipulate ions, Kinetikinesis.... manipulate kinetic energy, Konikinesis.... manipulate dust, Lactokinesis...manipulate lactose, Ligneokinesis...manipulate wood, Lipokinesis...manipulate your fat, Lunarkinesis...control lunar energy, Magnetokinesis...manipulate magnetic/metal items, Magnokinesis... manipulate magnetic and metal items, Melanokinesis...manipulate ink, Metallokinesis...manipulate metals, Mnemokinesis...manipulate memories, Molydbkinesis...manipulate magnetism, Mycokinesis...generate and manipulate fungi, Myokinesis...manipulate muscles, Mystokinesis...manipulate magic, Necrokinesis...manipulate the dead, Negikinesis...manipulate negativity, Neurokinesis...manipulate thoughts, Nihilikinesis...manipulate nothingness, Nitrokinesis...explode and recover afterwards, Nixukinesis...manipulate pressure, Nocikinesis...manipulate nerves, Nosokinesis...manipulate disease, Naturakinesis...manipulate nature, Nucleokinesis ...manipulate nuclear substances, blasts etc, Oneirokinesis...manipulate dreams, Onychokinesis...manipulate your nails, Osteokinesis...manipulate bones, Paleokinesis...make living organisms older, Paludemkinesis...manipulate wetlands, Papyrokinesis...manipulate paper, Pathokinesis ... manipulate emotions, Pherokinesis...manipulate pheromones, Pheumakinesis...manipulate lungs, Photokinesis...manipulate and generate light, Phyllokinesis... manipulate and generate plants, Physikinesis... manipulate the laws of physics, Phytokinesis... manipulate and generate leaves, Psammokinesis...manipulate sand, Pulsakinesis ...manipulate all types of pulses, Pyrokinesis...manipulate and generate fire, Quintekinesis...Manipulate life force, Quantumkinesis...manipulate quantum energy, Quantakinesis... manipulate quantity, Radiokinesis...manipulate and generate radiation, Regokinesis ...manipulate vectors, Retrokinesis...make living organisms younger, Scientikinesis...Manipulate the physical laws, Seismokinesis...generate seismic blasts, Solarkinesis...manipulate the sun and create mini suns, Sonikinesis...manipulate sound, Spatio-Chronokinesis...manipulate space and time, Spatiokinesis...manipulate space, Steatokinesis...manipulate your fat, Stochokinesis...manipulate probability, Sunakinesis...manipulate, generate sand particles, Serqekinesis ... manipulate acid, Technokinesis...manipulate technology, Tectokinesis ...manipulate tectonic plates, Telekinesis...move objects with your mind, Tephrakinesis...manipulate ash, Terrakinesis...manipulate the Land, Thanatokinesis...induce death, Thermokinesis...manipulate and generate heat, Toxikinesis...manipulate and generate poison and toxins, Tychokinesis...manipulate probability, Typhokinesis...manipulate and generate smoke, Umbrakinesis...manipulate darkness, Unikinesis...manipulate the universe, Urbanakinesis...manipulate urban areas, Vibrokinesis...generate vibrations, Vitakinesis...manipulate health, Vitreokinesis...manipulate glass, Xylokinesis...manipulate wood * Superpower Manipulation: 'In the episode Bionic Showdown Trevor has the ability to create, alter, manipulate, remove, change, etc, the supernatural energies in all beings, including themselves, thus allowing every variation of superpowers manipulative abilities. * '''Astral Projection: '''While the physical presence (body) assumes a deep trance, Trevor assume an Astral/Spirit Form, separating from the physical body and gaining access of travel on Astral Plane * '''Psionic Strength & Manipulation: '''In the episode Bionic Showdown Trevor can enhance their physical strength with their mental one and can use any and all psychic powers. * '''Zenith: '''In the episode No Going Back Trevor's power is able to obtain unparalleled might, becoming an unstoppable force. Trevor can also gains access to the ultimate level of power that is capable of transcending the boundaries of their own species. * '''Water Breathing: '''In the episode Avalanche Trevor can breathe in both water and air and are capable of staying underwater as long as they like and reemerge ready to breathe oxygen again like in Avalanche when Trevor startled Chase making him push him push him into the freezing lake but when Chase jumps in to save him he see him flowing in the water, breathing happily * '''Water Walking: '''Trevor can walk or run on the surface of water by literally defying the surface tension and can move across the surface of water as easily as they would be able to move on land. * '''Omniscience: '''In the episode Speed Trapped When Trevor's mind is unblocked to the entire universe; they know every answer to every question, past, present, and future like in Speed Trapped he knew that Leo will tell them in the episode Leo vs Evil that theres bionic to Adam, Bree and Chase and threatened to kill him. * '''Invulnerability: '''In the episode Bionic Showdown Trevor is immune to all forms of conventional external physical damage, unable to feel physical pain, is immune to bleeding or loss of limb like in Bionic Showdown Trevor was immune to Adam's Bionic Energy Blast. * '''Perfection: '''In the episode Bionic Showdown Trevor having this trait has the power to be perfect or achieve perfection by several means like magic, divinity, scientific means or since birth. The wielder of this form can accomplish anything without limits. * '''Robot Creation: '''In the episode Quarantined Trevor can create robots to serve their bidding under undying loyalty. If the user is high-level then there is no limit in creating a robot with an exceptional size, in large quantities or with special abilities such as mimicry, shape shifting and many more. * '''Giant Robot Transformation: '''In the episode No Going Back Trevor can transform into a robot with an extraordinary size of a giant. Giant robots are far more destructive, stronger and tougher than ordinary robots. This is the power that grants the Trevor take form of a colossal robot. * '''Virtual Warping: '''In the episode Prank You Very Much Trevor can perceive and manipulate reality as if it was a computer program, all matter and energy being equally regarded as "data", and all phenomena as "programs". They can perceive reality on many levels, and alter or rewrite any aspect of it. * '''Fireball Projection: '''In the episode Leo vs Evil Trevor can create fireballs and throw them at opponents. * '''Bionic Hearing: '''In the episode Leo vs Evil Trevor has ears enhanced to hear with amazing clarity, distance, and even frequencies outside normal range, his ears can pick up every single sound, can decipher layer upon layer of differing sounds/conversations, locate the source of noise or pick up a sound from a mile away in a busy city plus and can hear ultrasounds which are above the normal hearing range. These are mostly produced by animals, which gives notable edge for an hunter and tell when your lining or not by sensing changes in heartbeat, strain in voice. * '''Bionic Energy Bomb: '''In the episode Bionic Showdown, when Adam is about to kill Marcus, Trevor becomes infuriated and gains the energy for an energy bomb that nearly kills Adam. When accessing this power, his voice significantly deepens like Spike's voice. This ability was hidden until this episode. * '''Bionic Energy Blast: '''A light blue gaseous energy ball used on Adam Davenport in s2e14 which has power to destroy a city. * '''Enhanced Vortex Breath: '''In the episode Prank You Very Much Trevor can exhale gale-force winds or inhale air in order to generate a vortex of wind, can range from exhalation on par with gale force winds to inhalation on par the power of a gravitational vortex. * '''Chaos Manipulation: '''Trevor can an control all the chaotic forces in the universe, allowing them to manipulate probability or manipulate and even shatter reality. They are able to change, mutate, destroy or otherwise manipulate any matter, space/time, living beings, organizations or minds and spirits. * '''Air Bullets: '''In the episode Trent Gets Schooled Trevor is able to manipulate the air in their lungs in a way that allows them to shape the exhaling of air. These shapes can include bursts of air, blades of air, spheres made of air, even the propulsion of oneself from the mouth. * '''Masonry Vision: '''In the episode Avalanche Trevor is able to reverse time and rebuild a broken object by standing there shooting blue laser vision to the broken object (s) * '''Cloaking: '''In the episode Leo vs Evil with this ability Trevor can turn an object/subject imperceptible, hiding it from even clairvoyant sight for 24 hours using it on Leo * '''Martial Arts: '''Trevor has been trainned almost in hand to hand combat and has learned 124 martial arts due to having Super intelligence and Eidetic Memory he adapted quickly. * '''Sonic Kick: '''In the episode Secret Weapon Part l Trevor possesses incredible strength in his legs, allowing them to run, jump, and kick at a superhuman level causing a bioinc shockwave * '''Molecular Deceleration: '''In the episode Bionic Showdown Trevor can slow an object or organism's molecules to down, to give the appearance of time slowing, putting the object/organism at slow motion. * '''Sonic Thunderbird: '''In the episode Secret Weapon Part ll Trevor hidden ability is that he can transform into a Thunderbird, a vast bird capable of creating storms and thundering while it flies. * '''Inner Power: '''In the episode Bionic Showdown It was revealed that one of Trevor's hidden abilities is able to push their hidden strength within them and amplify it, gaining much untold power due to their incredibly strong force of will. Trevor will be able to bypass all limitations they've possessed on their offensive and defensive capabilities along with their overall abilities, increasing them to the fullest extent such as Adam gaining enegy for a second blast with ultimate power Trevor uses Zenith which is useless in this situation he unlocks it causing Adam to be knock out. * '''Photokinetic Creature Creation: '''In the episode No Going Back it was revealed that Trevor hidden abilities is he is able to create beings of light or shape existing light into wanted shapes and control them. They can also delete the creature once they are done with them. * '''Shockwave Levitation: '''In the episode Llama Drama it was revealed that Trevor hidden ability is to power up then levitate and spin like a tornado and gains the Solar & Eletric energy that is uncontrollably splaterring around the area creating a force field around the area that could kill any person but then releases a giant energy blast that nearly kills Leo and knock's him out for 24 hours * '''Sense Recording:'He can record what he hears or sees and plug it into a flash-drive slot to replay it. * 'Bionic GPS: '''Trevor can track cell signals using his bionics. * '''Fingerprint Recognition App: '''He can record people's fingerprints and scan an area for a specific one. * '''Viewing Screen:'Trevor can project a holographic screen and use it to see multiple locations. * '''Hacking: '''Trevor can remotely hack computers. * '''Rapid Gyration: This is Spin's main power it lets him Spin at incredible Speeds. * Scissor Fingers: 'In Simulation Manipulation, one member from Adam's group can use his fingers like scissors. * '''Thermokinesis: '''One student, known as "Thermo-Hands", demonstrated to heat a burger patty with his bare hands. Sometimes, he forgets to deactivate his powers. * '''Sonic Scream: '''An ability Kate has, which Douglas unlocked in place of her Commando App. This ability allows her to turn her words into a sonic weapon. * '''Scissor Fingers: '''In Simulation Manipulation, one member from Adam's group can use his fingers like scissors. * '''Atomic manipulation:'The ability to disassemble the atoms in anything and reassemble in a different place. Can also be used to absorb electricity from the air and create a powerful bolt of lightning. * 'Bionic Buildup:'When a bionic soldier builds up on large amounts of movement, a blue energy is generated from their bionic chips which grants a type of aura, which can be manipulated into forms of energy attacks, force fields, heat vision, and more energy-based powers. * 'Cloning:'Allows a bionic solider to create an exact duplicate of a person/object. * 'Cyber-Cloaking:'This ability is much like the the Cybercloak it allows a bionic solider with the ability to shapeshift into anyone they want. * 'Dark Orb Energy Blast:'Allows a bionic solider to make a giant orb to throw that can immediately destroy everything it hits, and to ensure it's elimination it sends whatever it hits to another dimension. * '''Electrical Speed: This is a STRONG AND POWERFUL ability. Anything a bionic solider touch while their super speeding, it gets electrocuted and it stays like that for 24 hours straight. Glitches Touch Kinesis: '''When Trevor touches a book or an object, he can temporarily absorb the contents of the book and use it for 30 minutes when this is disabled, Trevor does not remember anything that happened while he was mimicrying the book. '''Commando App: '''all bionic soldier has a Commando App like Chase. Whenever they go into Commando mode, It constantly glitches, causing the app to run longer than usual, which causes them to get stronger and more aggressive by the minute. Members * '''Victor Krane (Founder/Former Leader; alive * Sebastian (formerly S-3) (2nd Lead Soldier; formerly) * Lexi * Tank * Kate (as Spikette) * Trevor * Dilli * Jacob * Sara * Hallie * Zax * Aubree * Henrey(S-5) * At least 70 more Category:Bionic Superhumans